


Make love with your friend

by vova175165



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, generated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vova175165/pseuds/vova175165
Summary: Friends with benefits to lovers
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 6





	Make love with your friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sovsmutty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovsmutty/gifts).



> Generated by GPT2. Edited by vova175165. The first two sentences by sovsmutty

Eve and Villanelle are best friends with benefits but one of them is desperately in love and the other is too scared. They are in bed and both are in love and both think the other one thinks this is just sex. It isn't about this but when the two are doing it together it really gets weird. I think their friendship isn't to blame but it turns out that a lot of people think it is just a good thing to have sex, and it is probably best for both of them.

 **Villanelle:** What do you think about tropic sex?

 **Eve:** Do you think it could be a big deal?

 **Villanelle:** Yes, it's a big deal. We're really lucky. That is something we have to live with to make sure we have this sex - it's just not good either way. So I think it's nice if we can meet people who don't feel good about it and have sex instead of thinking about it in the future.

 **Eve:** What? Did it make you feel good about it being out of the sex business?

 **Villanelle:** I think it's pretty good. There's a few people who will make it really easy for us. And it should be something that we are absolutely blessed to be at. And I just wanted to say that once again, I'm excited to share with you all that I've learned. I feel better about being in touch with someone who has seen me all of my life.

 **Eve:** Sometimes you are so sweet and you are so kind and caring. But other times you can just be really, really nice, and you can't be like, "Oh, god! Can you find me somewhere else?" And it's really hard to be happy.

 **Villanelle:** You know, if you have something icky you can't even do or leave your home and I find myself in the dark, and then someone will come back and say, "Hey, I know everything and we just need to go back home"

 **Eve:** Would I be happy if we all had a little bit of a little bit of something to say?

 **Villanelle:** Probably not if we all had one night to really talk about what was going on a night, or maybe a few hours of quiet, or maybe a little bit of time to talk about some other stuff

 **Eve:** Yes, and I feel like we could do something we just didn't have.

 **Villanelle** : What is your favorite part of this whole tropic sex?

 **Eve:** My favorite part here is really trying to talk about sex with you who aren't actually on a sex life. It's hard to work out for everyone, if you do it in front of a bunch of cute people and then people can't talk to you straight away. So it's good fun. And because when you do come around you don't just look at a bunch of friends, you also look at friends who are just waiting to meet with you all the time. And we like to have fun all over the world by constantly. We love life, there's always the possibility of going back to work and then even more so if there is something happening with you every day. And when I'm actually getting ready to go I really enjoy it. We just haven't come really close.

 **Villanelle:** I really, really enjoyed the fact that we all made love with one another and we really couldn't really keep that romantic bond. It's such a wonderful idea to be able to relate.

 **Eve:** I think in all of the weirdest relationships you've ever had for a while, I think there are really only one other thing that bothers me about going back and thinking about it in the future. I guess I've probably never truly been able to connect with other people.

 **Villanelle:** Why? I know you were being taken to court by that man.

 **Eve:** You know that?

 **Villanelle:** Oh yeah. Like, I know that.

 **Eve:** Right. I've got no idea... I just mean, I think I can just pretend I don't belong to that man, because I just don't feel like I'm the one that wants

 **Villanelle:** You know, look at me and that's not how you feel. I think that if you make love with your friend, that's pretty much all of us. Because then something can completely change. But that makes me appreciate that.

_She kissed her._

**Eve:** I see, I can see you and I love you. I know what you feel. I know you see it all the time.

 **Villanelle:** I feel like I always remember you kissing me.

 **Eve:** No, really. I just know that when you kiss me, it's like, well, okay, I love you.

 **Villanelle:** I cannot say much. I'm just that, it really comes into our lives. You know, I love you too.

 **Eve:** So what now?

 **Villanelle:** I am a little hungry. That's crazy.

 **Eve:** Is that?

 **Villanelle:** I have no idea!

 **Eve:** Let's go eat lunch.


End file.
